This invention pertains generally to transverse hoists or travelling cranes which are adapted to travel along a path and which have a downwardly extending, telescoping mast. At the lower end of the mast, grapple means are provided for load handling and have clamping or grabbing means which releasably grasp the container or load.
These overhead cranes find particular utility in warehouses, foundries or the like.
Numerous overhead travelling cranes having grapple means have been proposed and have proven satisfactorily for their intended purposes. However, they do have certain shortcomings in that, for example, some of them require that the grasping means be inserted under the object to be lifted. Other prior art cranes are incapable of grasping a plurality of objects at one time and securely holding them on their sides and then transporting and accurately positioning them in closed, stacked relationship, for example.